


On Dogs and Cats

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer the cat meets Toby the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Dogs and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) [day 2 prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1055036.html): _Animals Animals Animals. Expand on one of the non-human creatures appearing in or mentioned in the stories (Toby, the mongoose, the trained cormorant). Or create something based on one of the animal AUs (Sherlock Hound, Basil of Baker Street, Otterlock and HedgeJohn, Dangermouse). Will you be the 1,000,000th Sherlockian to speculate on just what the Giant Rat of Sumatra was?_
> 
> (Just FYI: This is book-verse with borrowing the fact that Watson didn't marry Mary Morstan from the Granada TV series. I mention it only because this story refers to [The Sign of Four](http://www.ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/2-sign.htm).)

Prior to Miss Morstan's case, I had not been in the company of dogs for some time, and I found I rather enjoyed Toby, the ugly, waddling creature Holmes borrowed on account of his keen nose. When we kept him for the day and took him with us back to our rooms, I was curious how Spencer would react.

We quickly discovered that Spencer does not have a fondness for dogs. He hissed and backed away upon Toby's entrance into the room, his entire body appearing to inflate as he took his stand before the hearth, growling a challenge.

Toby, fortunately, was of a far milder disposition. He seemed confused by the agitated cat and, with a whine, lay down on the floor at the far end of the settee. He settled his head on his paws and sighed. He remained alert, however, and occasionally shifted his gaze to Holmes and I as we chuckled over the article in the newspaper about our case.

Spencer, upon seeing that The Creature was not infringing any further on his domain, seized the opportunity to go on the offensive. He crept closer as if stalking poor Toby, a low growl rumbling from his throat all the while, slinking along the edge of the settee until we were all startled by the sound of many pairs of feet pounding on the stairs. Toby raised his head and his eyebrows, turning toward the door expectantly; Spencer retreated into Holmes' bedroom, head and tail held high.


End file.
